For the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard currently under consideration by the ISO and ITU standards organizations, Discrete Cosine Transforms (DCT) and/or Discrete Sine Transforms (DST) are applied to 4×4 blocks of data. The decision as to which transform types to apply horizontally and vertically is defined by a look-up table, see FIG. 2A, which that maps an indexed Intra prediction direction to a horizontal transform type and a vertical transform type. This mapping is described in “CE7: Mode-dependent DCT or DST without 4×4 full matrix multiplication for intra prediction,” JCTVC-E125, Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) of ITU-T SG16 WP3, ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11, 5th Meeting: Geneva, CH, 16-23 Mar. 2011.